Always Dreaming
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Sequel to Wake Up Call. We were finally happy. Nothing could ever go wrong right? Wrong. What if the things we fear the most come back to haunt us at the time we needed to forget? REWRITE: NEVER WAKE ME UP
1. Prologue

**I've decided to start a sequel. I hope you enjoy this tiny piece of it and get ready to go on another ride that you'll never forget! ;) **

You know, how when you're a little girl, and your mom always read you the fairytale stories? Do you remember how the prince and princess always lived happily ever after? When I was 15 my dreams flew out window of being the princess with my prince. My dream was restored when I was 17 and met my prince. He made my life feel worth living. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, the love of my life and now my husband. I had always dreamed of getting the fairytale wedding and living in a big house with my children and a dog. Of course, that was to come later on when I was out of university. My only problem is I might not get to see the last part of my dream come true. How am I supposed to tell the love of my life, the one thing I feared the most?

I'm Isabella Marie Cullen and I'm dying. _Again._

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Thank you for reading!**

**This is a note for you all who read my J/B stories. I'm a bitch and don't have the heart to finish them. I spent all week trying to write the next chapter to Open Road and I can't do it :(. Good news, sort of, is that I'm thinking about rewriting Long Lost Love. Tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Oh Boy

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this first chapter to Always Dreaming. Let me just say Bella isn't dying yet, so that this chapter doesn't confuse you... **

**I don't own Twilight!**

God! Help me now! We're now starting our second year of Med School. Edward and I got excepted into NYU and now live in an over the top apartment. Edward and I walked in hand in hand to our first class of the day and as usual we were the first here.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Young greeted us.

He was, at first, awkward about having a young married couple in his class, but after showing him we weren't going to be all "lovey dovey", we became some of his favorite students.

"Good morning Mr. Young," I greeted as Edward just kind of nodded.

Edward is still stand offish to people but once you get to know him he lightens up. We took our seats and watched as the class began to fill. I sighed as Mr. Young walked to the front and got ready to begin.

"Chill, you can do this Bella," Edward soothed.

I laughed, "Lets hope."

* * *

Class ended in a rush, which wasn't a surprise since it was just about what the class expectations were. Once we were dismissed we were glad to be out of there. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close as we walked out of the building. We only had one class today that was about 2 hours long so we were free for the rest of the day! We didn't get very far when Alex and Blake came up to us.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward," Alex greeted with a smile as Blake put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Alex, Blake," Edward nodded.

Alex and Blake are into the Arts and met them last week. They're a lot of fun and actually get along great with Alice and Jasper. Edward isn't too into their hyper-ness but he likes them. Edward gave my hand a slight squeeze and I looked up. He bent down and pointed ahead.

"Look who's here," he whispered.

I looked ahead and smiled as I saw Renee and Phil. I looked up at Edward and glared as Alex and Blake laughed.

"We'll see you guys later," they said as they turned down toward the street they live on.

"You're mean. You know that?"

"That's one of the reasons you love me though," Edward shrugged with a smirk.

Renee rushed over to me and gave me a big hug. Not really bothering about Edward being right next to me. Phil came over and gave Edward's hand a shake, as Renee wouldn't let go of me.

"Mom, you can let go now. We're in public."

She laughed as she let go and looked at me, "Happy Birthday!"

I laughed and shook my head, "My birthday isn't until next Monday."

"Well, I won't be able to here for it so I came now. We, my daughter, are going to go shopping, out for lunch and have a chat with just us girls."

I groaned, "Shopping?"

"Yes and your friends are coming."

I sighed. We, Cullen/Hales, all live in New York City. Alice decided to become a fashion designer but didn't go to Paris because she wanted to stay near Edward and I. Jasper is becoming a Civil War teacher, which is gong very easy for him since his whole family back ground is military and Rosalie decided to become a model. That was no surprise for us but what did shock us was that on the side she is going to engineer school to become a mechanic. Emmett is playing football in college but is still doing engineering and business so he can open up a shop if he doesn't go pro. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle are all still in Forks and depending on the holiday we see them here or there.

I looked at Edward and pouted, "You knew?"

"Of course," he smirked.

Phil and Renee laughed, "Oh Honey! I love my new son-in-law!"

I let out a short laugh as I smiled and took Edward's hand, "I do too Mom. I do too."

"Come on. Rose and Alice are waiting at the apartment," Edward said.

I thought hard about it and I don't think my mother had ever seen our apartment. We always ended up meeting for a day or two but at their hotel, or we went to Forks. Renee hated it there, but that's where my family was and we weren't going to go all the way to Arizona so…

I looked at my mom, "Have you ever been to our apartment?"

She shook her head, "Nope but I can't wait to see it!"

Edward and Phil chuckled at her enthusiasm. Edward really warmed up to my mother when she was being a hard ass about our wedding. He liked that wasn't all gushed like Esme and the girls were. Renee didn't agree about getting married before you're thirty but she came around. We walked to our apartment and Renee and Phil sort of gaped at it.

"I know right?" I laughed.

Renee hit my arm in a playful way and followed us in.

"Hey Reg!" I greeted the doorman.

"Hello, Bella, Edward," he nodded with a smile.

Edward smiled back as we walked in to the main grand lobby. We bought our apartment when the construction of the place just finished. It's brand new and we have no complaints. I remember when Edward wanted to buy this place. I complained that I didn't want to spend more than a million dollars on a place, anything near a million was pushing it, but he was like 'my money is your money and I have live there too'. We went all the way up to our floor and walked into our very large apartment. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch playing X-box and Alice and Rose were reading fashion magazines.

"You know you guys have your own places to do that stuff," Edward said as he set down our backpacks.

Everyone looked up and smiled. Alice and Rose jumped up and were by my sides in seconds.

"Hi Bella! Hi Renee!" Alice smiled.

"Hello girls," Renee smiled.

"Lets go shopping!" Alice squealed.

I groaned. I really, _really_ didn't want to go shopping. Alice, Rose and Renee headed out the door and waited in the hall for me. Edward handed me my purse with a smug smile.

"You better stop smiling Mr. Cullen. I'm still angry with you," I glared.

He chuckled, "Save your anger for later Bella and enjoy your time with your mother."

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. I looked up and gave him a sweet kiss.

"HEY! NO PDA!" Emmett joked.

We broke away and Edward glared at his brother-in-law, "It's our house Emmett."

We laughed and kissed Edward on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as I walked out the door.

* * *

Of course shopping with three shop-a-holics is going to kill you. They had to go into each store and try on everything. They each had like four bags in each hand while I had one in each hand. I don't hate shopping, I just don't like shopping in every store and trying everything on. We started to head to lunch because they thought I was getting tired. I'm quite proud to say, I haven't had anything happen to me since Junior Year. I'm healthy and happy as can be. Edward is still worried about me sometimes but he knows I would tell him if something was wrong.

We ate lunch and time came for my mother to start asking questions.

"How are you and Edward, Bella?"

I laughed, "We're great. We doing well in school too, so it's a plus."

She smiled. "Bella and Edward still act like they're in high school sometimes though," Alice laughed.

"Like you and Jasper don't?" I teased.

She glared and Renee laughed, "You girls are so cute together."

"Do you know what hospital you guys are to start looking at for when you graduate?" Renee asked. She was always very into my education when she figured out I was able to go to college.

"I don't know. We're just trying to get through school. It's hard to plan the future when you're not sure what's going to happen," I shrugged.

"There's always room in Arizona for two new doctors."

We all laughed. Renee just asked questions about plans for he future but nothing too serious. I was worried if she was going to ask about 'when am I going to get grandchildren?' I'm happy she didn't. That would've been awkward. For two reasons; Edward and I hadn't really discussed it properly and two, due to my condition I would be worried that I could pass on my bad blood cells to my kids. I would never want that to happen one of my children.

After God knows long we began to head home in a taxi; due to all the bags. We finally got to the apartment and Reggie came to open our door.

"Hello ladies. Do you need help with your bags?" He asked eyeing everything everyone had.

We laughed, "That would be great Reg."

He got a cart and put all our bags on it. We headed up to the apartment and I could hear Emmett laughing. We shook our heads and said thanks to Reggie. I opened the door and saw Jasper and Emmett still playing Halo, while Phil was watching, looking confused and Edward was reading the new textbook. When he heard the door open he looked up and smiled.

"Emmett shut the game off now. The girls are home."

Edward came over and took my bags as he gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and Alice and Rose complained that Emmett and Jasper do that for them.

"You see Rosie, Edward is what you call whipped and has to be nice to his wife," Emmett joked.

Rosalie glared at him, "Well then," she said as she crossed her arms and gave him a meaningful look.

He gulped as he went wide-eyed. He raced over to grab her bags and kissed her on the cheek. We all laughed and Jasper just came and picked up Alice instead. She was so light I'm sure the weight was no different. Phil smiled as Renee looked at me.

"Happy Birthday Bella. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"We have classes all day tomorrow but if you are still here the day after Edward and I only have a night class."

Renee nodded, "We will see you then. Bye Bella. Love you."

"Love you too Mom," I said as I kissed her cheek. They walked out and Edward hugged me.

"Can we kick out our family now?" he whispered.

I laughed and nodded. "Emmett I want your ass out of my apartment please."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Well Francis Alice wants to go out for dinner tonight and you're girlfriend needs to get ready with all the new and lovely things she bought. Besides, this is my apartment and I can do what I like," I said in a smartass voice.

"Whatever smartass," Emmett said as Rosalie laughed.

"We'll see you guys at 8"

Everyone walked out leaving Edward and I alone. Edward stood behind me and put his hands on my hips as he kissed my neck. My head fell back to rest on his chest and I could feel him smile against my skin.

"We're finally alone Mrs. Cullen," he whispered. I could feel his hot breath hit my neck, which sent shivers down my spine.

"What are we to do Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

"I have a few ideas," he murmured.

I giggled. "I do too."

I pulled out of his arms and walked toward our bedroom. I sat down on the bed and grabbed the new book I was reading. I laid down and started to read. I heard Edward chuckle as he entered the room. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat on his side. He scooted over to me and kissed up my arm. He gently took the book out of my hands and threw it on the ground.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I tried to look innocent.

"Of course you were," he said as he rolled on top of me.

I laughed and he smiled. He finally bent his face down and crashed his lips to mine. My hands went into his hair as his hands played with the hem of my shirt. After a minute he smiled and pulled away. He rolled off of me and turned the TV on that we had in our room. He chuckled as I caught my breath and glared at him.

"You're so mean!" I shrieked.

He laughed, "That's the second time today Bella. I think it's a record."

**EPOV**

It was extremely hard to stop kissing Bella but I did it. She looked so cute when she glares at me. She looks like a kitten trying to be a tiger. Bella climbed on top of me so that she had me straddled and she smirked. I put my hands on her hips and moved her into a more… _comfortable_ position. She bent down and gave me a long kiss like I did to her. My hands moved to grip her ass and then she pulled away. She swiftly moved my hands and got off of me. I let out a long sigh. I hated it when she did this. It was absolute torture. I have no idea how I was able not to touch indecently in high school. I saw Bella peel her tight grey shirt off as she walk toward the bathroom. Revealing to me her navy blue bra. She winked as she entered the bathroom and then I heard the shower start.

Oh Boy…

**Hello people! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me just say now, I will not be writing lemons and the max extent I will be going is what I did in this chapter. Anyway... please tell me what you think REVIEW! Thanks for reading! (Sorry for the typos)**


	3. caught in the bathroom

**Here's the next chapter. It's taken a long time. I'm sorry. I've been a bit discouraged lately because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews after I post chapters. The more people review the faster I can update.**

**I don't own Twilight, but the idea is all mine!**

Ugh! Damn Alice! Does she realize Edward and I have school tomorrow and can't get a hangover or stay out late? It officially 10 and Alice wants to drag us to some club. I'm personally not even dressed to go to a club. Of course Rose could get in with wearing sweatpants and so could everyone else for that matter but me. Normally I'm all for going out and getting smashed, but not tonight. Not when I have school. I'm pretty sure Edward wasn't up for it either. We were finishing up dinner when Alice go t the great idea.

"Please guys?" she begged.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper agreed I bit my lip and Edward glared at her.

"You guys need to get some lives!" she complained to us.

I laughed, I wonder if I could make a run for it. I stood up and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"Turn your phone on," I whispered.

He nodded and smiled. I started to walk to the bathroom and I quickly got out my phone. I was thankful the bathrooms were by the front of the restaurant. I grabbed my phone and leaned against the sinks.

_Edward? Let make a run 4 it!_

I waited for him to respond and I laughed when he named popped up on the screen.

**K. Run 4 it where?**

_HOME! _I texted back.

I walked out of the bathroom and was thankful I didn't need a coat tonight. I was waiting by the door when my bronze hair cutie came walking over. His came to my hips as I leaned up to give him a kiss.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded and he guided me out of the restaurant. We were laughing as we were only a few blocks from home when my phone buzzed.

_Where the hell did u go? –A_

We laughed.

**We got caught in the bathroom and are the police station ;) –B**

_Liar! Damn you both! –A_

We were finally at the apartment when I texted Jasper.

**Have fun w/ ur grlfrend! –B**

_U r lucky I luv u! –J_

I laughed and Reggie opened the door for us. I thanked him and Edward guided me to the elevator. I'm glad we're home! We went to the apartment and Edward smiled. We always do this to Alice and she always forgives us so we aren't worried about her keeping a grudge. I set my stuff down on the table and Edward started kissing my neck. I giggled and shook my head.

"We had our fun early today. I'm exhausted for some reason," I said

I felt Edward stiffen behind me and he spun me around to face him. He looked at me with only concern and love as he spoke, "Are you feeling anything else Bella? Bones or joints hurt? Have you bled recently, when you probably shouldn't have?"

I was thinking through the week and nothing was really matching up. I've just been really tired. I shook my head at Edward and put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm just tired," I assured him.

He nodded and then surprised me by picking me up bridal style. I laughed and he smiled as he walked to the bedroom. He walked us into the closet and we got changed. We got into bed and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled his gorgeous scent and I could hear him humming my lullaby as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

----Two Days Later----

"Hurry up Edward!" I called as I put my coat on.

Edward came out looking like the handsome young man I fell in love with dress in dark jeans, and a black long sleeve sweater shirt. **(IDK the moment what it's called. I'm just being stupid)** I smiled at him as he came over and gave me a kiss before putting on his black coat. We headed out the door with our school bags and met Renee and Phil by the door. They looked so cute together, there was no doubt about it, but part of me wanted to know what Charlie and Renee looked like when they were together in high school. Renee came to give me a hug and she smiled.

"How's school been?" she asked.

We both shrugged and laughed, "It's been good; as good as school can be. It's been tiring though."

She nodded, "It'll pay off in the long run."

We started walking to this cute little bistro that we knew and Renee was acting like an Alice. Phil was smiling the whole time and was talking a bit about his new job as a coach and they were thinking about moving to Florida. I was happy for them. They seemed really happy. When go to the restaurant there was a new hostess at the counter. We've been here so many times were almost know everybody. That's how I knew this girl was new. Her eyes fell on Edward and she got that look that she found him devilishly charming. I glared and she took us to our table.

Edward seemed a little uncomfortable because he could feel her stare. We all sat down and looked at our menus.

"I'm Vicky," the hostess said, "And Adam is going to be your waiter."

She smiled at Edward and walked off. I rolled my eyes and Edward squeezed my hand. Adam came over to the table and smiled.

"You have different company tonight Bella," Adam smiled.

Edward chuckled, "In-laws."

Adam chuckled, "What can I start you off with?"

Adam took our order and was the best as usual. Dinner went by quick and that was perfect because we still had a class tonight. We were all ready to head out but before we left, I went over to Adam.

"Vicky is new right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Do you know she checks out the customers?"

He smirked, "You're the fifth person to complain. Was she checking out Edward?"

I nodded. He laughed, "I'll tell the boss man. Thanks Bella."

Then we headed outside. Phil hailed a cab for them and Edward hailed a car for us. We said our goodbyes but not before Renee made me promise we would come and visit.

"Happy birthday Bella," Phil said as he gave me a hug.

I smiled and they left. Edward and I got in our cab and headed off to school. Tonight was definitely interesting…

**Please review. The more I get the more I want to update. I know the story is going slow right now but soon things will pick up like it did in wake up call. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Read this please

**Alright. This is my first author's note of this story. I would've posted this on a chapter but I feel I need to address it now because I don't know how many people think this. **

**As I had said in Oh Boy, the prologue is later on and nothing has happened yet. Bella is not sick and I still haven't decided how soon that will happen. No one knows... **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot. I don't have a chance to thank all of you when you review so thank you and thank you for continuing the journey with me and Edward and Bella. **

**Until the next chapter,**

**Can't Decode Me**


	5. I'M BACK! Everyone has plans

**I'm BACK! Okay, here is the next chapter. I just picking up the pen again so give me a little break okay? I hope you like it. I'm sorry for being away forever. I was just really sad and couldn't get the inspiration. I hope you like it....**

**I don't own twilight.**

**EPOV**

_I watched as my Bella walked toward me dressed in her gorgeous white dress with Charlie by her side. How could this beautiful angel be marrying me? I must be the luckiest man alive. Everyone rose as she walked by and a lot of people had tears in their eyes. Bella had her eyes on me the whole as mine never left her either. I felt Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and then the music slowed and Charlie gave Bella a small kiss on the cheek. He gave me the 'hurt her, I kill you' look politely and took his seat to a very teary eyed Renee. _

_I took Bella's hands and she smiled at me. _

"_Ready?" I asked._

"_More than ready," she smiled again. _

_We looked at the priest and he began the ceremony. _

"_Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"_

"_I do." I said giving Bella her favorite crooked smile. _

"_Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and hold, in sickness and health till death to you part?"_

"_I do." She said as her eyes filled with tears as she smiled. _

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_I bent to give Bella a kiss and then everything went black and she was gone. I was in a dark hallway with one door in front of me. I walked toward then door and opened it. My heart stopped when I heard the beeping sound of the heart monitor in the background. I looked toward the bed and saw my Bella looking so pale and fragile. I walked over to her and took her cold clammy hand in my warm one. _

"_I love you Edward," she whispered. _

"_I love you Bella," I cried. _

_Then the door burst open. James and Victoria appeared. James grabbed me and seemed to be stronger than me because I was using all my might to fight against him. Victoria leaned over Bella and pulled out her knife. Bella cried out my name as Victoria stabbed her and killed her._

"_Bella!" I screamed._

"Bella!" I screamed as I woke up.

I sat straight up in bed and was trying to calm down my breathing. I looked around the room and found Bella sitting in the chair by the window in our bedroom with hurt eyes. She got up and rushed over to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she nuzzled her face in the crook of me neck. I buried my face in her hair and held on to her tightly. _She's here. She's right here,_ I reminded myself. I could feel her wet eyes on my skin and I stroked her hair.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just a dream."

She pulled away and looked at me. Her deep chocolate eyes burned through my soul. I knew she wouldn't beg to know. She knows I'll tell her when I'm ready. I lifted my hand to her cheek and caressed it. She gave a small smile and put her hand over my hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed my palm.

"We don't have school." She murmured.

I smiled and pulled her even closer than she was. "A day alone Mrs. Cullen?"

She laughed and I completely forgot about my nightmare. "Do we ever have a day alone?"

It was true my damn sisters never left us the hell alone. I bent my head down and started kissing her neck. She let her head loll back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved my kissing down so I was above the material of her low tank top and we heard the lovely hyper voice.

"Where are you guys?!" Alice called.

We groaned and I gave Bella a kiss on her lips. Obviously Bella didn't care my sister was here because her hands went into my hair and tugged hard as I sucked on her bottom lip. My hands slipped up the back of her tank top and then we heard a gasp from the doorway.

"My virgin eyes!" Alice yelled.

I broke off and laughed. "Yeah, I want to believe you're a virgin."

Alice blushed and huffed. "What are we going to do today?" She asked walking into our room.

She sat down on the chair Bella was sitting in earlier and I moved Bella on my lap so she was facing Alice.

"We just want to relax. Bella's been tired lately so none of your crazy shopping. Who knows how much debt you have." I said.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much with my shopping habits."

Bella laughed. "Whatever you say Alice, but I'm sorry I already made plans for Edward and I."

I looked at Bella and she just leaned against me.

"Oh." Alice said. "That's cool. That means Rose and I can go SHOPPING!"

We winced at her hyper-ness. We heard a chuckle form the door and saw Jasper casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Nice to see you two cozy."

"We were a lot more cozy before your girlfriend came in." Bella said.

"Girlfriend," Jasper muttered silently with a sigh.

Alice as too busy to notice; I knew Jasper has been in love with Alice since the moment he saw her. Jasper has some plans and I could tell.

"Jasper you're taking Emmett and Rosalie shopping along with Alice for today. We've got other plans," Bella explained.

Jasper nodded with a smile. "I was going to tell Alice I had something planned today. Well we'll see you guys tomorrow. Come on Darlin' lets leave the love birds."

Alice jumped up and ran into Jasper's already waiting arms. They walked out of the room and Bella got up off my lap.

"We need to get ready. I want to have some fun today!" She smiled.

I chuckled and nodded. "Okay Love."

I hopped up and walked toward the bathroom. I took a fast shower and then hopped out. I changed into my baggy dark blue jeans and a plain charcoal gray hoodie. I walked out to the kitchen to find Bella sitting there dressed in black skinny jeans with a tight white hoodie. She smiled as I walked over to her.

"Hey," she said as she stood on her toes to kiss me.

"Where are we off to?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "You'll have to find out. Let's just say… it's something we haven't done in a while."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. What could she have in mind?

**I hope you liked it! SOrry for the typos. PLEASE review. Let me know if I fucked up too much. okay.... BYE! Thanks for reading!**

**By the way... check out my new one shot**


	6. I love you

**Okay guys here's the next chapter. I'm still getting used to writing this story. I'm having trouble because I don't want to have this story too short and I'm writing my own original story at the moment so... Plus, I keep getting different ideas for new FF. **

**I don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

I'll have to remember to thank Alex and Blake again for this. Edward was still annoyed with me because I wouldn't tell him where we were going but I knew he was looking forward to what I had to show him. I heard from Alex that one of her friends, who is a music major, knows this really cool place that you can rent out a massive space and use the instruments and stuff. It was a great place for practicing.

Edward and I haven't played the piano in so long I knew it would be good for him to touch the ivory keys again. We mess around on guitars and stuff when we're bored but that's it. I miss hearing my lullaby played on the piano. I miss seeing Edward write songs.

When we finally finish school and get a proper house somewhere, the first piece of furniture I'm buying is a black grand piano. I saw the older looking building in front of us and I squeezed Edward's hand as I smiled.

"Where are we going Love?" he asked.

"We're almost there," I said with a smile.

We finally got up to the building and I pulled a key out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and pulled Edward in. I smiled as I let go of his hand and went toward the light switch on the wall.

**Edward's POV**

I had no idea where Bella was taking me but she was smiling the whole way there. We finally started walking toward an old brick building and she squeezed me hand. What was she doing? She unlocked the door to this place and pulled me into the pitch-black building. As soon as we walked in she shut the door and let go of my hand. I heard her giggle quietly before she turned on the lights. I looked around and it was gorgeous. It was like a theatre. It had a huge stage with lights and huge piano in the center.

"Bella?" I didn't even know what to ask.

She smiled and took my hand. She silently pulled me toward the stage and dragged me toward the piano.

"I've been longing to hear you play and it feels like forever since I've heard you play," she said as her fingers did a slow C Major scale.

I leaned against the piano and watched her sit down. Her hands went to the piano and started playing the small song she wrote our senior year of high school. It was deep at the beginning haunting and then all of a sudden it gets happy and high. The melody flows constantly and I always liked listening to it. I don't remember who described it but someone said it was like "rushing water after a storm." It sounded gorgeous. I remember her telling me it was like her life story in a one-minute song. The deep part was like getting cancer and fighting it as the higher notes came and then once it just got higher and higher and happier she said it's when I came into her life. All the little memories of us together, she had said, helped make this song.

I smiled as she drifted to a stop. I sat down beside her and she leaned against me.

"Thank you," I murmured into her hair as I kissed her forehead.

"Play for me. I just want to relax today."

I let my fingers touch the keys and I started to play her lullaby.

**Jasper POV**

_You fucking coward! Just do it! For God sakes being a man!_ My voice shouted in my head.

**Emmett POV**

_You can do it. Keep a straight face; no joking. Don't be an asshole. Oh shit Fuck!_ I took a deep breath and looked at Rose.

**Jasper POV**

I picked up her left hand and played with it my hand. She leaned against me and moved her head to kiss my neck.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper." She said.

"Do you ever think about the future?" I asked.

"I guess. I have my plans and ideas but the future is never set in stone. One decision could change everything. Like Edward and Bella."

I smiled. "Yeah."

**Emmett POV**

"Hey Rosie," I said as she walked through the door to the living room.

"Hey baby. Alice said we're all separate couples today."

I opened my arms up and she crawled in and sat down on my lap.

"Rosie? I have something I want to ask you…"

She stood up and looked at me with watery eyes.

**Jasper POV**

I carefully took the ring out of my pocket and slipped it on to Alice's finger as I kissed her. As soon as she felt it, she pulled away and stared at her hand.

"Alice, I love you more than anything. Darlin' will you marry me?" I asked.

She managed to turn around so fast and looked deep into my eyes.

"YES!" she screamed before she kissed me.

**Emmett POV**

I looked deep into her eyes and took the little black box out of my pocket.

"I love you a lot Rosie. And I would love nothing more than to have you with me forever. Will you marry me?" I asked.

Tears came down her face as I opened the box and stood up. I took the ring out and she gave me her hand. I slid the ring on; perfect fit.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes!"

She jumped on me and hugged me tight before kissing me deeply.

**Unknown POV**

It's finally time to get started. Restart life and make it perfect starting by getting revenge.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's short and I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks you guys for reading. Please review! **

**Tell me what you think about Jasper/ Alice and Rose/Emmett.**


	7. Birthday

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been taking so long. I've been putting it off and I've had a SS story to write which isn't fun... Anyway enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

_Breathe. Everything is fine. You're going to be fine besides you've been through it before._

I gulped. Sitting here in the doctor's office isn't the happiest place for me. Mrs. Paige was smiling at me as she talked on the phone to someone on the other end.

You may ask, why am I in Forks hospital? We came a few days early before my birthday because Rose and Alice are trying to figure out their wedding stuff.

Flashback:

_Edward and I just came back from being gone for hours. We were just going to relax because I was tired again for the strangest reason. I was starting to get worried but I wasn't going to tell Edward that. We were watching a movie when our door burst open. Edward muttered something about changing the locks and glared at our family. _

_I nudged him and looked toward the two jumpy girls._

"_Hey guys?" it came out as a question._

"_Bella I have some great news!" Alice shouted. _

_Rose looked at Alice. "I also have some great news!"_

_They glared at each other for a minute. "I want to tell Bella first!" Alice said. _

"_I want to!" Rose said._

_They both opened their mouth to say it first. _

"_I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Rose and Alice shouted at the same time. _

_I burst out laughing as everyone realized what was happening. Then Rose and Alice threw themselves at each other into a huge hug and started squealing. Edward had to tell them to quiet down…_

End of flashback.

I sat smiling, fidgeting with my hands. Then I heard footsteps. I looked up to find Carlisle staring at me in shock.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Carlisle? I need a check up, but you can't tell Edward yet…" I bit my lip.

Carlisle sighed and hugged me close as my eyes started to tear. "Come on Bella."

Carlisle walked me into one of the rooms and sat down with me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm very tired, more than I should be. I'm not eating as much, I'm bruising a little more than normal and I've been sore. Carlisle this is how it started last time. I… I don't want this to happen again. Please…" I whispered toward the end as tears filled my eyes.

Carlisle came over and sat next to me wrapping his arms around me in a fatherly way. "Shh… Bella this could just be a fluke, it might not be what you think it is. You could just be this weak for a long time."

I nodded into his chest as I cried. "Thank you Carlisle. Please don't tell Edward. He'll worry way too much."

"You'll have to tell him soon. He needs to know Bella."

"I know but I don't want to tell him until I know what's going on."

Carlisle nodded and went so we could start some blood tests. After it was done he said he wouldn't know for a few days. I told him I didn't want to know 'til after my birthday.

"Bye Carlisle." I said as I walked out of the room.

I hopped into my old car that I left at Charlie's and headed back home…

--------- A few days later ------------

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice shouted as she shoved a gift in my face.

"Alice! I said no gifts!" I complained.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Be good love."

Esme smiled at us. She still can't believe we're married. I took the gift and unwrapped it. I was afraid of what it was going to be but when I opened it I gasped. We had gone shopping one day and they dragged me into a Coach store. I tried not to show that I liked it in there because I didn't want to spend so much money. Edward didn't care but I did. This was the purse I really wanted. It was all black with the Coach design on it and it was nice and small. It could replace the cheap purse I had but it cost more than $100! I didn't want anyone spending money on me.

"Oh my Gosh! Alice! I can't!"

"Oh cut the shit Bella! I saw you eyeing when we went shopping, plus you can get rid of that ugly thing that you normally carry around!"

I laughed and gave her a small hug. "Thank you Alice. I love it."

Then Rose came up with hers it was a smaller box and I bit my lip. God knows what she got me. I opened it and again I was shocked. I hate going shopping with them. They notice everything I give more than one look at. Inside the box was the wallet I also gave another look at. Again more then $100 so I didn't buy it. It was a long wallet that was a grey navy blue with the Coach design on it with a white trim and two stripes down the center; one blue, one white. I bit my lip. These guys are so good to me.

"Thank you so much Rose!"

"You're welcome. I saw you looking at it."

"I am so not going shopping with you guys anymore. You watch me too much!"

Everyone laughed. Then Esme gave me a gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Esme," I sighed.

She smiled. "It's from Carlisle and I."

I opened it and I smiled. It was a three silver hearts with small diamonds sprinkled in places looped in a line with a the words 'True Love' engraved at the bottom. On the far left heart had a picture of me when I was fourteen with my glasses and a big smile. On the far right was a picture of Edward when he was around fourteen with a sort of smile. Then in the middle was one of my favorite pictures Esme ever took of us.

Flashback:

_It was the Fourth of July, which was two months before our final year of high school and one year until the wedding._ _Esme threw a huge party for everyone and the house was jam-packed. Alice, Rose and I were in charge of making sure we were socializing with everyone who showed up. I had been away from Edward all day because he said he had to get some things done. After being away from him _all_ day I was annoyed. I missed him a lot, but I started talking to random people anyway. _

_I bumped into Jessica and gave a small smile. "So how are you and Edward doing?" she asked._

_I wanted to punch her. Ever since Edward and I started going out all the girls started eyeing him because he wasn't "dangerous". _

"_We're great thanks for asking." I said smiling_

"_Great," she said sarcastically. "How come you guys aren't hanging out tonight?"_

"_He had some stuff to do tonight. He'll be here later."_

"_Oh really?" she smiled. _

"_Yeah. I can't wait! I haven't seen him all day…" I trailed as I heard Alice. _

"_Bella! Your fiancée is here!" Alice shouted at me. _

_I smile at Jessica as her jaw hit the ground. "Great! Well as you heard my fiancée is here."_

_I laughed and ran off to find him. I just squeezed through a group of people when I saw Edward standing looking around. _

"_Edward!" I called as I laughed. _

_He spun around with a huge smile and I ran toward him. He wrapped him arms just under my butt to pick me up and spun me around as I laughed. A lot of people were looking at us but we didn't care. Then we saw a flash of a camera and saw Esme smirking at us. She's been trying to get a picture of us forever, but we wouldn't let her. _

End of Flashback.

"Thank you Esme! Thank you so much!"

She nodded and leaned into Carlisle who appeared behind her. Then it was the guys' turn. Emmett and Jasper and gave me a bigger box. I bit my lip. Who knows what they got me.

"Okay Bells, we were forcefully made to give this to you and your other one is right here."

I glared at the girls and opened the box. It was a big black leather Coach bag with an off-white long strap that made it look like a messenger bag. It was really nice I liked it. I could use it for school and it would look better than the old one I have. I still glared at the girls and Edward chuckled softly before kissing my neck.

"You guys should've just bought the store!" I complained.

"We tried but they wouldn't let us!" Alice winked.

I shook my head and opened the other gift from Jasper and Emmett. I smiled when I say in the big box was a simple $50 gift card to Borders Bookstore. I laughed. Edward tightened his grip around my waist slightly and then whispered to Alice who nodded.

Alice grabbed the cake and we all chitchatted for a little bit and then Edward came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Can I steal you for a little bit?"

"Of course," I smiled.

Edward pulled me all the way outside to the garage. He opened the door to his Volvo and told me to hop in. After about fine minutes I was getting curious.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I pouted. "I hate surprises."

"No you just hate not knowing." He laughed. "Bella chill. I'm your husband. Trust me."

After 20 minutes we were coming up toward the beach just before La Push. Edward pulled into the driveway of the little Victorian styled cottage and got out of the car. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Well Bella, I know you hate this and I know you're going to throw a fit but this is what it is. Take this key and go open your birthday present."

I couldn't believe it! He bought this cottage. I've dreamed about this place since I've scene it. It would be the one thing I'd like to see when I had to spend summers down here.

I opened the door and pulled Edward in. "Does Alice know?"

He shook his head. "No one knows unless you want them to. I think it'll be nice to have when we visit so we don't have to stay in my parents' house."

He pulled me out onto the deck and we looked out on the beach. It was a beautiful sunset that was shocking since it rains almost everyday. Edward stroked my cheek and bent down to kiss me. My arms went around his neck and my hands wound into his hair. His hands moved up my back under shirt and left shivers everywhere he touched.

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you too." Edward smiled. "Happy Birthday."

**CPOV**

-----Day after Bella's Birthday-----

I was so nervous. I haven't even looked at the results yet. I wanted to look at them with Bella. Who knows what they could be. I only hope it's a fluke. Bella's too gorgeous to go through this again. She doesn't deserve the pain. Edward doesn't' deserve the pain. They have school and their whole like ahead of them. All of a sudden my door opened and Bella walked in.

I let out a breath.

She came over and sat in the chair in front of me looking nervous.

"Carlisle?" she asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to look at it with you."

I opened the envelope and…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on every chapter and who have added me to favourites and alerts. You guys are awesome! So for being so awesome, you guys have to review now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really means a lot!**


	8. Phone Call

**Hey guys sorry it's so short. **

**I've been so busy with my Social Studies story that I haven't had time to write. So heres a very short next chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight**

**EPOV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"How's life been for you Edward?" a voice I knew too well said.

The line disconnected. Damn it! I slammed my phone down hard on the table and I forgot Esme was in the room with me. She jumped. I gave her an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, um…" I shrugged.

Esme just nodded. She knew not to push it. How could they get that number? They're supposed to be… why do they… I can't even think straight. Fuck! I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. Bella was still sleeping so I was careful not to wake her. I went to my desk and reached all the way to the back 'til I felt the nice cool metal. I gripped it and pulled it out. I remember Charlie giving back to me saying it was my past and I needed to hang on to it to know that everything was taken care of. This is going to have to come home with me.

I shoved it into my bag and went to shower. It was still early but we had to leave in a little bit so we could catch our flight home. The warm water helped me relax but I couldn't get the voice out of my head. I was stupid to think I would never hear from them again. I threw my jeans on and realized I forgot my shirt so I walked out into my bedroom and saw Bella looking restless in bed. Her hair was everywhere and her face looked pain. She was having a nightmare. I forgot about the shirt and went over to her.

"Edward…" she whispered silently. "Edward… Don't… Please…" I saw small tears in her eyes.

My hand moved magically to her forehead and moved down over her head. Her hair was soft and moved easily out of her face.

"Bella." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "Wake up love."

Bella's eyes opened and I smiled. "Good morning Love. Are you all right?" I asked.

She sat up and stretched. "I'm fine. I love you…" she murmured as she leaned up to kiss me.

I chuckled and bent down 'til my lips met hers. Her arms wound around my neck and my fingers went into her hair. I pulled away slightly and gave another little kiss.

"I love you too. Come on love. You should get ready now." She nodded.

I got up from the edge of the bed and go to our bags. I pulled out my plain black shirt and was about to throw it on when I felt Bella's hands on my back. She kissed my scar from when I was younger, then her hands traveled down to the scar I have from _Victoria _from a long time ago… I turned around and face her. She looked so sweet and innocent as she gazed at me.

"If I had it my way… I wouldn't have you wearing a shirt," she teased as she reached up and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah but you don't want the other girls running after me more than they do…" I laughed as she pouted.

To be honest, it's funny to see women chase me and give me a second glance. I'm actually not that used to it. I guess senior year was when more girls started trying to my attention because I wasn't so "dangerous" but I can't imagine being with anyone but Bella.

Bella went off to get ready and I fought the urge to take another "shower" and threw my shirt on. I headed downstairs again and found Jasper and Alice in the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey!" Alice said.

"Jasper I don't know how you deal with it," I chuckled shaking my head.

"It's worth it…" was all he said as he looked down at Alice with a smile.

Bella came down shortly after Emmett and Rose did and gave me a kiss. She looked so tired; she's been looking like this for almost two weeks now. Something's up; I shook it off and wrapped my arms around her.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked

Everyone nodded and us guys went a grabbed the bags. We said our goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle and made the long drive to Seattle so we could catch our flight to go home.

I only hope I won't need to use my knife again… ever.

**I hope you guys enjoyed. tell me what you think! REVIEW! Please, tell if I really screwed this up or if it's okay. I will take Flames. **


	9. Reasons

Okay, I feel really bad at the moment.

Excuses first:

1) It was my birthday on April 24th and was busy that week and entire weekend.

2) I have the biggest writer's block ever... I'm slowly getting over it.

3) I've been having so many other ideas for other stories (fanfic and original) and I can't focus on AD.

Apologies...

I say "I'm sorry" way too much but I am. I promise to have a chapter up soon but it will probably be short. Sorry.

I hope you guys can bare with me while I try to sort everything out.

I'm really really really sorry. Please forgive me...

~Can't Decode Me


	10. Lunch

**Hey guys! Well, here's the next chapter. it's short and it's sort of just a filler. I promise things are going to start happening really soon!**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I squeezed Edward's hand as we walked toward school. He has been on edge since we came back to New York. It looks like he's ready to fight someone as soon as he sees someone. Everyone has notices; the gang has been asking me questions if we were having a fight or something. Edward looked down at me and gave me a crooked smile. We walked into the classroom and took our seats. I leaned against Edward as everyone else entered the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I felt his body tense.

"I'm fine," he murmured as he kissed my forehead.

I looked around the room but didn't see anyone I recognized for him to feel tense. Mr. Young started talking about how we were starting a new topic today but I couldn't listen. Edward was paying too much attention to class. I saw him start to write down stuff but it was a list of names. It wasn't anything I knew about. I decided I would wait until the end of class because I couldn't do anything right now. I rested my hand in his and I felt him dram circles on it with his thumb like her normally does when I'm worried, I guess he could tell.

The class was over and we had an hour for lunch. We walked to a Panera close by and I didn't get much. I wasn't hungry, I haven't been since I came from Carlisle's office just after my birthday.

_Carlisle opened the envelope and my heart stopped. He let out a sigh of relief and I slumped back in my chair; I didn't even know I was leaning forward. _

"_You're cancer isn't back Bella. You're completely fine. The weakness really was just a fluke. Just take it easy. Don't get stressed."_

_Tears fell down my face and I was shock. I couldn't believe it. Carlisle came over as I stood up to leave and gave me a big hug. _

"_Thank you Carlisle," I said._

_He smiled as I walked out of my office._

Even though I'm fine I still feel a little off. I don't know… Edward leaned across the table and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"Are you okay love?" he asked.

I laughed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm fine just thinking…"

"Bella I'm sorry I've been off lately, I just feel—"

"Worried, stressed, on edge." I finished.

He just stared at me. "Bella," he whispered as he looked down.

I moved my hand to his cheek and made him look at me. His emerald eyes showed worry but also love. I leaned across the short table and kissed him. I sat back down and looked at him. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me but at least pretend to be happy. Okay?"

He cracked a smile. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

I smiled. "Only a million times since we met." I winked.

We were finished and Edward's phone rang, so I went to throw away our garbage. There was a girl throwing away her stuff and when she saw me she smiled.

"You guys are so cute!" she gushed.

"Thanks," I smiled as I put my stuff in the trash.

"How long have you guys been going out?" well… I guess we are too young to be married.

"We're married. High school sweethearts." I smiled and looked over at him. He was off the phone and he smiled at me.

"wow." The girl said and then I walked off.

Edward stood up and took my bag. "Ready love?"

I nodded. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Alice just wants to go out for dinner. I told her we'll have to think about it. You look sort of tired."

I nodded. "Maybe I just want to stay in with you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

He laughed and we walked to our next building for class.

**EPOV**

Shit. I'm not as convincing as I used to be.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked with a smile as I kissed her hand.

"Only a million times since we met!" Bella winked with a smile.

My phone rang and it wasn't a number I recognized. "Hello?"

Bella got up to throw our stuff away.

"Have a good lunch Edward?"

I tried to calm myself. "Great thanks. What the hell do you want?"

"Why don't you think about it."

I hung up and then got a text from Alice.

**We're going 2 dinner 7. The bistro.**

I sighed. I stood up as Bella walked toward me and I grabbed her bag. "Ready love?"

She nodded and asked "Who was that on the phone?"

"Alice just wants to go out for dinner. I told her we'll have to think about it. You look sort of tired."

"Maybe I just want to stay in with you," Bella murmured wrapping her arms around my torso.

I laughed and we headed out to our next class. Bella just started chatting about she decided we should go out for dinner and I couldn't help but smile because I saw her smile. No matter what, I know everything would be okay because I will always have Bella and her love.

**Thanks you guys for sticking with me. This chapter is dedicated to all you guys who gave me some support(reviews) on my author's note. You guys gave me the inspiration to write this chapter out. I'm sorry if it sucked though. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review! It means a lot. Even if you are reviewing to tell me it was a piece of shit, it counts. Okay... bye... **


	11. promise

Hi! Okay, I promise to have a chapter up this week but I don't know how long it's going to be. I've been writing a Jasper/Bella fanfic that I haven't posted yet. I don't know if i should but I like working on it all the same. Schools almost over so I'm going to have tests coming up but I'll give you guys a warning! A chapter might be up by wednesday!

SUPER SORRY!

~Can't Decode Me


	12. news chapter I've finally written

**Okay... so here is the next chapter and I'm sorry it sucks... I haven't been writing this story for a while so... **

**I don't own anything.**

Can you feel happy and scared at the same time? That's how I feel. I want to jump around screaming but the other part of me wants to cry and curl up in a ball. Edward was supposed to be in about ten minutes. He was coming home from the gym with Jasper and Emmett. I graciously had their fiancées get them to come home straight away so I could talk to Edward. They don't know anything they just know I need to talk to Edward. I finished making my popcorn and grabbed my course book, the normal routine on days like these. I heard keys outside the door and my heart stopped beating. I was scared: sacred of him, of us, of me, of everything.

Edward walked through the door with his gorgeous smile and walked right over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He bent down and kissed my neck.

"Welcome home," I murmured as I kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "I've missed you all day."

"I have too," I said as I stood on my toes and kissed him.

His fingers brushed the hair out of my face and I grabbed his hand pulling him into the living. He smiled as I turned the TV on. Edward hugged me close as we watched a funny sitcom.

"Are you okay love?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little off. That's all," he shrugged.

"I'm great. How was the gym?"

"Good. I have to admit your brother shouldn't be allowed near anything but weights. He practically broke everything else."

I laughed and Edward smiled. We ignored the TV just making conversation and my stomach was in knots, I was so nervous. After the show Edward went to change out of his jeans. I got off the couch and started pacing. How do you tell someone…?

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang causing my thoughts to stop.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Edward standing in the doorway to our bathroom, "Yes?"

Edward seemed speechless. I took a step forward. "What is it?"

"Bella are you…?" he lifted up the pregnancy box, I forgot to put away.

I bit my lip and nodded. He set the box down and walked over to me.

"Really?" he asked with a smile and his eyes glistened with tears.

"Yes," I whispered. "You're going to be a daddy."

He put his hands on my face and kissed me. Then he got on his knees and put his hands on my waist, he reached forward and kissed my stomach. My hands rested on his head playing with his hair.

"You're okay with this?" I asked going on to my knees like him.

He kissed me again. "Of course I am. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to mother my children. Bella, I love you and we can finally have a complete family."

Tears rolled down my face as I leaned forward and kissed him. "We're going to be a family!"

He laughed and continued kissing me. All of a sudden the phone rang and Edward groaned. I laughed and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" Alice sang.

"What's up?"

"You guys want to go out to dinner?"

"Yeah sure! Where we heading?"

"This new Italian place I found today," she explained and then told us the name so we could get a cab.

"Okay thanks Alice. We'll see you at 8."

I hung up and Edward pouted. "Lets keep it a secret."

He nodded and kissed me again, "I guess I have to change back into jeans."

I nodded, "I better change out of my sweats."

We got changed quickly headed out the door. The cab took us straight to the restaurant and I saw Alice and Jasper standing outside. As soon as I got out I gave Jazz and Alice a hug.

"Hey guys. Where's my brother?"

"He's on his way. The were uh busy when I called."

We giggled and the guys just shrugged. My brother and Rosalie finally showed up and we headed in. I was grateful Alice made reservations because the place was packed. Edward held my hand the whole time we waited and walked to our seats. The waiter came and gave us all water. He asked us what we all wanted to drink.

"We'll just have a bottle of your best red wine," Emmett said.

The guy nodded and I just sipped on my water. "So what's up with you guys?" Alice asked.

"Nothing we're just relaxing…" I said as Edward smiled at me.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed. Everyone laughed as the waiter came back with our bottle of wine. He filled everyone's glass and was at mine.

"None for me thanks," I said.

He nodded and set it back on the table. Everyone stared at me.

"What?"

"Bella you love red wine!" Rose said.

"I just don't want any tonight," I said.

"Rose, Alice leave her alone…" Edward warned.

We all ordered and of course Emmett had to order the biggest things on the menu, while we just ordered simple things. Through the entire meal the guys offered me wine and as much as I wanted it. I couldn't. Rose and Alice kept eyeing me, which made me uncomfortable but dinner was great. This definitely made my favorites list. The waiter came and cleared our plate and asked about desert. Emmett ordered everyone a shot and nobody really wanted any food. He came back with it and I pushed mine aside. Everyone watched me push it away before they took a shot, except Edward, and Alice glared.

"Okay Bella what the hell! You skipped wine at dinner, now you're skipping the shot…" she trailed and went wide eyed and Rose did too.

I bit my lip and nodded. They squealed, which made everyone stare at us. Jasper and Emmett made them shut up and Edward laughed. Jasper and Emmett were still clueless and Alice and Rose leaned forward.

"Oh my god! Bella! When did you find out?"

"Um, today…"

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

I nodded. "Yep, I'm a month and I think four weeks?"

Jasper finally caught on and smiled. "Congratulations guys."

"Oh my god! We're going to need to go shopping and…"

"What is going on!" a confused Emmett yelled. Wow my brother is stupid.

"Emmett! You're going to an uncle in eight months!" Alice said in a duh tone.

Emmett just stared and shook his head. "I'm… you guys… we're all… I need a drink."

He drank his shot and then Alice raised her glass. I gave Emmett my other one.

"To Edward and Bella my brother and sister-in-law and best friend who will soon be adding to their family!"

We all drank to that toast and Rose and Alice planned to come with me to my next ultrasound. Tonight was the best night of my life until I saw who walked into the restaurant…

**Okay there it was! Please review! It means a lot! I'm sorry I've been so terrible with not updating... I might discontinue this story but me tell me what you think.**

**Also a little side note, this should only be Edward and Bella's first year in med school because I'm stupid and did my math wrong (i'm failing) and they're both 22. Okay...sorry I feel really stupid. :)**

**PS If you read my BXJ I'm thinking of posting a new one. WOuld any of you like for me to post a summary so you can see if you'll read it?**

**Thanks again guys! SOrry about all the mistakes I made in the chapter. I never really edited it.**


	13. JB Summary

Okay, Hey guys! (Girls--whatever)

I'm thinking about posting a new Jasper and Bella story.

No it isn't vampires and no it isn't anything like my other ones. No it doesn't have Bella and Edward breaking up... blah blah blah.

So the summary is below and let me know what you think!

Summary: Jasper Whitlock moves to Forks from a town just outside Austin Texas. He has a big secret and does a pretty good job of keeping it that way from the town where news spreads like a wild fire. First day of school he makes the basketball team, everything is goes well until... he meets a girl. The unavailable girl. The basketball captain's twin sister.... Bella; the very musical girl who loves her life... mostly. THey become friends and things progress... that summer disaster strikes on both their lives and they're separated. They meet again two years later(which feels like an eternity) at a music academy... Can they keep their old relationship a secret or end up being the talk of the entire school?

OKay! There is was tell me what you think!

JUST GIVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW, IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT UP A POLL I WILL! JUST LET ME KNOW!

Thanks guys! (Girls--whatever)

~Can't Decode Me


	14. JB first chapter

Okay, Hey guys! (Girls--whatever)

OKay so i decided I'd post the first chapter to my story so people can get a feel for it! CHECK IT OUT!

Thanks guys! (Girls--whatever)

~Can't Decode Me

It's called music savior


	15. new chapter dinner plans

**OKay here is the next chapter, I'm really sorry, I've been really busy, but school has just ended and hopefully I can write more this summer! I've been having some great ideas for stories!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

It's like everything happened in slow motion. We were here, they were there, everything was going to hit each other and nothing could stop it. I gripped Edward's hand and he instantly looked at me in concern, but it was too late. They were too close. I could see the evil smile with the glint of hatred in their eyes.

Everyone at the table stared at me and I looked Edward in the eye, "Don't freak out. Don't make a scene. Promise."

He just stared at me and nodded not even knowing what he was agreeing to. Emmett was still confused and wanted another drink. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"Sorry guys, I was just, uh, I thought I saw someone I knew…" I said.

Alice shook her head and shrugged knowing I wanted to change the subject. "It's okay. So anyway I can't believe it guys! We have to go shopping. This is going to be so much fun! What about school though—"

"Edward!" A female voice squealed almost fake with happiness cutting Alice off.

Victoria appeared, walking up to us. Her red hair made her seem more menicing than ever. Edward froze and looked at me, he finally knew what I meant. He forced a smile and turned to Victoria.

"Victoria." Edward greeted nodding his head.

She finally approached us and smiled like we were long lost friends.

"You remember my _wife_ Bella," Edward gestured.

"_Wife?_" Victoria questioned. "Edward it has been too long and you have been too busy."

"Nice to see you again Victoria," I said softly.

Victoria nodded, "Well Edward I thought I'd just say hi and that James and I have missed you! We will need to meet again _real_ soon. You guys take care!"

"Yes you too _Vicky_," Edward smirked as she walked away.

**EPOV**

Why now? In front of our family too. I hate this, I could never protect her could I? Bella would always be in danger until they were gone… permanently. I looked back at everyone at the table who were seriously confused with that entire thing. They knew I had no friends other than them. They knew I wouldn't be that friendly with someone other than them. I cleared my throat and grabbed Bella's hand.

"That's a _very _old _friend_ of mine. She's, uh, someone we met at Forks hospital. She knew someone there who was in the cancer ward. She lived in Port Angeles. Right love?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah. She's an old acquaintance."

We paid for our share of dinner and I dragged Bella out of the restaurant. I wanted them away from her, I needed to keep her away from here. She gripped my hand as we walked home. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"Edward you need to relax. The more tense you get the more they'll show up."

"Bella, I knew this was going to happen. I knew, I had this feeling… but I ignored it. Now they're here and they're going to finish what they started and they'll do anything to get to me. That means even hurting you. You mean the world to me. You're the reason I breathe… if anything happened to you because of me, my past, I would never forgive myself."

She had tears in her eyes. "Edward I love you. I don't care what happens as long as you're safe. You can't save me from death Edward. I'm dying, no matter what I'm dying as silent as it is. They might just speed up the process."

I leaned down and kissed her softly. I hated it when she talked like that. Couldn't she just realize that maybe it was a miracle she lived and that she lives to be with me? I hailed a cab and that took us home. Once we got there I locked the door and checked everywhere. I'm sure I looked crazy but I didn't care. All I cared about was us being safe. Bella sighed and walked over to me slowly removing her coat. I leaned against the ledge by the window and stared at her. She was pregnant with my child. Our child. We were going to have a family; I was going to be a daddy. As she continued to come closer she took off her sweater. I gulped and she smiled. I hated it when she did this. Her shirt clung to her body perfectly and her hands moved to my chest slowly. She removed my jacket and threw it on the floor.

"Bella…" I groaned as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Edward shut up," she glared at me as she moved her fingers into my hair.

I moved my face closer to hers and she pushed her lips to mine. Why does she always know how to distract me? She smiled as she pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Everything will be fine. You worry too much," she teased.

"Why do you always distract me?"

"Because like I said you worry too much besides we shouldn't let this ruin our perfect night!"

I smiled at her as I gave her a quick kiss. Bella will always be here to make sure I didn't kill anyone and I was thankful.

**Sorry it was short but there it was! please review let me know what you think... thanks for reading!**


	16. VERY IMPORTANT

Okay, Hey guys! (Girls--whatever)

I'm sorry to say I'm going to have to put my stories on hold for a little while but I will keep writing I promise. You see... I found out recently I'm going to be moving so I'll be without internet for a while but when I find time I will update. Please don't lose hope on me.

I'm sorry for how many author notes I put out, like all the ones on Always Dreaming, and I'm sorry for this to be my first one in Music Savior.

I do apologize but I will keep working and hopefully update soon...

Until Later,

Can't Decode Me


	17. Very Important Please Read

Hey guys-girls(whatever)  
So my two week vacation and quick move turned into a long time... I'm  
very busy with my new school and I have no Internet but I have been  
writing and hopefully I will update as soon as I can. You guys have  
been great with all your support and I really appreciate all the  
favorites and alerts I have gotten. I also want to say thank you to my  
friend Rpattzluver4ever for updating this for me. You are awesome!  
Um, please don't review on this because I will delete it when I update  
and you won't be able to review on that chapter but please if you  
questions/comments/concerns or anything give me a PM because I can get  
email on my phone...  
So thank you guys for the support and I hope when I update you'll  
enjoy it.  
Until Later,  
Can't Decode Me


	18. one shot

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to say I put up a new one shot called Kamerad so please go check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks guys!**


	19. New Chapter adding to my collection

**Hey guys! i want to finish this story because it would be a failure not to... I'm just getting back into this so i hope you enjoy this...**

**I don't own Twilight**

EPOV  
Bella is now five months along and showing. She has that constant pregnant lady glow and I love it. Alex and Blake were so happy for us. Alice and Rose have been shopping multiple times for the baby, even though it isn't born yet and we don't know if it's a boy or girl. We haven't told our parents yet but hopefully soon we can. The only thing Bella is starting to worry about is how much time she'll have to take off of school and put her degree on hold.

I'm stressing out about the constant thought of James and Victoria being in this city. I wanted to report it this time but Bella actually stopped me. I'm sure she has her reasons… I still keep my knife in my back pocket and I'm surprised Bella hasn't said anything yet.

Bella and I are now on our way to an ultrasound… The cab ride was calming as Bella leaned against me.

"You okay Love?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"Of course." She smiled.

As we walked in I sighed. Being in a hospital felt like a second home to me. Bella smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Hi we're here to see Dr. Mills for my ultrasound?"

The nurse smiled at us. "Okay we'll call you in a second."

5 minutes felt like an hour when they called us in. Bella smiled at Dr. Mills and she greeted me.

"Hello Edward, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"Just fine. Is school going well for both you?"

"It's great." Bella smiled.

I sat in the chair, as Bella got ready. Bella jumped a little as they put the gel on her stomach and we watched the screen for the baby to appear. I smiled and saw Bella's eyes tear as we looked at the baby. Dr. Mills moved around Bella's stomach and stared at the screen.

"Would you like to know the gender?" she asked.

Bella looked at me and nodded. "Please."

Dr. Mills looked for a second and then smiled. "Congratulations… It's a girl…"

Bella smiled and I leaned in to give her a kiss.

Dr Mills gave us some pictures and sent us on our way.

--

"Do you want to think of names?" Bella asked as we sat on our couch, enjoying the, I'm sure, few moments we had alone together.

"Sure Love."

After going back and forth about names Bella smiled at me. "I like the name Elizabeth."

I smiled and rested my forehead against hers. "Bella…" I sighed.

"I'm serious Edward, I like the name Elizabeth and it was your mother's name."

"How about Elizabeth Bianca Cullen?" I asked.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yeah… Bianca."

The phone rang and as Bella answered it soon I could hear the squeals through the phone.

Bella and the girls decided to go shopping while I stayed home to do more studying. I wasn't actually telling Bella that I was looking more into her cancer on the side. I wasn't sure how'd she feel about it.

--

Bella had been gone for an hour now and I finishing off homework when the kicked open. James and Victoria burst in with angry eyes.

"What the fuck, are you doing?" I yelled.

They glared and then Victoria smiled. "I heard your wife is Prego."

"Shut the hell up Victoria!" I yelled.

"Hey!" James yelled.

I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my knife and then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. James threw a knife at my shoulder. I quickly pulled it out and stabbed it in the table. James swore, I guess he "missed" and Victoria darted toward me. I slashed my knife across her stomach and punch James out. They both fought back at the same time and my shoulder began to sting. Victoria dug her knife into my stomach and I fell over.

"Shit!" I roared.

I stood back up and charged at James because he was slower. I manage to slash him across the face and stab him in the shoulder. Victoria was pissed and went to help him. I slapped her across the face and kicked James in the stomach, but it hurt like hell.

"Fuck you Edward!" Victoria hissed as she looked at James. Suddenly I saw a door open do the hall. James and Victoria ran toward the window to make their escape and I suddenly felt dizzy without the adrelaline. I made my way to the elevator and leaned against the wall as I went all the way down. I was praying to God Reggie was by the elevator.

I kept pressure on my cut but my shirt was covered with blood and so was my hand. Reggie was by the elevator as I opened it.

"Hello Mr. Cullen…" he trailed when he saw my blood.

"Can you get me a cab to the hospital Reg?" I asked as I fell over.

I heard someone scream and then I blacked out.

BPOV

"How about this Bella?" Alice asked holding up a cute little sleeper.

I nodded as my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello this is New York City General. Are you Isabella Cullen?"

"Yes is everything okay?"

"Your husband is here with multiple stab wounds…" I dropped the phone and looked at Alice. "I have to go."

I ran out of the store to grab a cab to the hospital. How could this have happened? Not again. This was my entire fault. I told Edward not to report them but they tried to kill him! I bolted from the cab and went to the main desk.

"I'm looking for my husband, Edward Cullen?"

The nurse looked at me and then a doctor showed up.

"Mr. Cullen is this way. I'm Dr. Fisher nice to meet you Ms?"

"Mrs. Cullen." I said following him to Edward. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed with a nurse glaring at him.

"Please lay back down…" the nurse began.

"I'm fine… really. I need to get home…" Edward said but stopped when he saw me walking through the door.

"What the hell happened?" I asked glaring at him.

He sighed and laid back down like the nurse told him to.

"He hasn't said…" Dr. Fisher commented.

I walked over to Edward and saw his bruised face. "What the hell?" I whispered kissing him.

"I'm fine. We can talk about it later… I really need to get home Love."

"When can he leave?" I asked.

"Uh, when I look over everything and sign off." Dr. Fisher said.

"Could you do that now?" Edward asked sitting up with a wince.

The nurse huffed and walked out, giving the chart to Dr. Fisher.

"Mr. Cullen, how many times were you stabbed?"

"I lost count…" Edward said.

I glared at Edward as he shrugged and kissed my forehead.

"You look just fine Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen can sign the discharge papers and you can be out of here."

I quickly signed a few forms and glared at Edward once we were outside.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "You're so stupid! You're not supposed to let them stab you!" I said pounding against his chest.

"Ow! Bella!" Edward said. "Calm down."

"Calm down! I get a call from the hospital saying my husband has multiple stab wounds and you want me to calm down?"

I hit his chest again and he grabbed my fists pulling them around his neck. "I'm fine." He murmured kissing my forehead.

"They're just cuts." He murmured kissing the corner of my lips.

"Nothing did or will happen." Then he kissed me.

He pulled away and touched his chest. "I have more scars to add to my collection."

**Thank you guys for reading! Merry Christmas... please review and tell me if you want me to finish this... (I promise the chapters will get better... hopefully)**


	20. Please read

Hi everyone! This is Can'tdecodeme's friend, Rpattzluver4ever. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I wanted to let you all know that there has been a death in Can'tdecodeme's family, therefore this story has been put on hold for now. Thanks for your support in advance.

-Rpattzluver4ever


	21. read

**Hi everyone**

**OK so I am a little pissed off today after having gotten a note from The Happy Emo. My story Music Savior has been plagiarized on another site! This is really upsetting to me because, like my other stories, Music Savior is my baby... **

**I don't even know what to say, I'm so annoyed. This girl though has taken other fanfics as well... **

**scribd(dot)com/teirney121 (take out the dot and put a real one in)(if you go to look at it)**

**this is the site where "her" stories are**

**OK I'm done.**

**CDM**


	22. situation

**Hi everyone**

**thanks for all the support I'm getting, can please help The Happy Emo get her story deleted off of there? I kno some of you guys... who I love! have posted comments on Music Savior and others have on their stories too but please check out Lost in Your Own Life and help to get this one off too? The Happy Emo is the one who let me know that my work was being plagiarized! **

**You guys are soooo awesome! **

**CDM**


	23. thank u

**Hi everyone**

**I love you guys soooo much! All the stories have been deleted! You guys are the best, I can't thank you enough for all the support you gave the other authors and I.**

**Thank you guys sooo much for everything. I will try to start up on a new chapter soon!**

**CDM**


	24. Rewrite! PLease Read

**Hello! Ok people, this is to you who don't have me on author alert and want to know whats going on! **

**So here is what I have been posting on my updated stories and some of it is good news for you guys! **

**1) Please check out my Promise series (Make Me a Promise and Promise I Can't Keep)**

**2) For those of you who have known me for a while or who have read any of my stories you know that I had taken a longer hiatus in February of last year with a family death. So anyways I am posting a very personal story that I have had in my head. PLEASE read it but I'm not looking for flames because it is close to me but I feel like since I wrote I might as well put it up. I'm posting under the name February 20th**

**3)If you are a fan of Wake Up Call, you know that I started the sequel Always Dreaming and never finished. Well good news! I have started a rewrite of Always Dreaming and have that posted as well! It's called Never Wake Me Up.**

**4)Please check out my website I have the updated music playlists to ALL off my stories and pics. and please check out the other links on my profile.**

**OK I'M DONE! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR READING YOU ARE ALL SOOOO AWESOME. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I WOULDN'T BE WRITING WITHOUT YOU GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ~CDM**


End file.
